1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heating device of heat pump type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a typical known heat pump type water heating device of heat pump is shown. The reference numeral 1 denotes a compressor having a duplex-pipe condenser 2 disposed therearound in a plurality of windings and an evaporator 3 is disposed in the upper portion of a rear face. The air is sucked into the device from a direction a and is allowed to flow out in a direction b, by a propeller fan 4 driven by a fan motor 5. Further, water is introduced into the duplex-pipe condenser from a portion 2a thereof for being heated, and then discharged from a portion 2b thereof. The reference numeral 6 denotes an outer case.
According to the above-mentioned construction, the depthwise dimension C of the device is determined depending upon the dimension of the circularly wound duplex-pipe condenser 2, so that the dimension C of the device is large. This results in a drawback that, when the device is installed by a wall, it forms a large protrusion from the wall, whereby the mountability deteriorates. Further, the above construction offers a large useless space between the propeller fan 4 and the evaporator 3, which results in another drawback that the device as a whole becomes bulky.